


Training Session

by Vixen13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Corporal Punishment, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Training, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: It wasn’t the first time. In fact, Lance was used to the process by now. How he’d let himself get talked into it or why he allowed it to continue was beyond him. Perhaps because it worked. Or maybe just because he was in space, in the middle of a war, never had time for a date, and desperately needed to feel someone’s touch. Probably D, all of the above.





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first Voltron fic. <3 Awwww.
> 
> I saw BDSM on the list of common fic tropes and saw an opportunity. XD

The door quietly swished closed behind Lance, leaving the two alone in the room Lotor had claimed on the Castle of Lions. Lotor sat on the side of the bed with his hands folded in his lap, looking the picture of calm and confident. Lance stood tense and nervous, hands gripping each other tight behind his back. Lance kept his eyes forward and trained to the wall above Lotor’s head.

“What did you do wrong?” Lotor asked, the question deceptively neutral.

“I did not keep my emotions under control to maintain focus during the battle which allowed Red to get away from me and break formation.”

There was silence as Lotor waited for more. Lance didn’t even try to argue that. It was stupid to hold anything back from Lotor. He saw everything.

“I did not take into consideration Pidge’s emotional response to Matt’s team having an open com during the fight in case they were attacked. I should have brought this up to the team leaders while formulating the plan.”

“And?” Lotor prompted.

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was always the part that he hated. “Instead of focusing on talking Pidge down, I should have taken advantage of the sudden change in our attack plan. The enemy did not know that was a mistake. I should always be assessing how to use those instances to our advantage and act appropriately.”

“I know you have difficulty separating your personal attachments from your need for decisive action,” Lotor said, voice hard but not without understanding. “But when it comes to war and leadership, hard decisions must be made. Your actions are for the greater good. Hurt feelings among individuals can be addressed later.”

“Yes, sir,” Lance murmured.

“On the upside, you corrected your mistakes with the lion rather quickly and compensated for them. Further, you were able to appropriately manipulate your team leader when he was uncertain, rather than instigate an argument by demanding a certain course of action.”

Lance wasn’t proud of that one. He didn’t like having to _manipulate_ anyone, particularly Shiro, but since following Lotor’s lessons, things had gotten better. Lance was better able to see the big picture, find multiple avenues in which to approach a problem, and convince others to go with the best choice without starting a fight. Lotor’s methods worked, however cold they might seem.

With Keith constantly putting more and more distance between him and Voltron, and Shiro acting less like himself every day, Lance had realized that there might come a day where new leadership was needed. If they lost another pilot and Lotor filled that position, his natural born leadership skills would make it highly likely that he flew the black lion. That wouldn’t go over well.

So Lance had sought Lotor out one day to discuss the issue. Lotor had been so impressed that Lance was capable of seeing that outcome and discussing it rationally, that Lotor offered to work with Lance on his latent leadership skills. However, Lance had a hard time focusing, believing in himself, or mitigating his emotional responses. Lotor also had a solution for that.

“Get undressed,” Lotor ordered.

It wasn’t the first time. In fact, Lance was used to the process by now. How he’d let himself get talked into it or why he allowed it to continue was beyond him. Perhaps because it worked. Or maybe just because he was in space, in the middle of a war, never had time for a date, and desperately needed to feel someone’s touch. Probably D, all of the above.

Taking off his clothes, Lance folded them neatly and set them at the end of the bed. Lotor lectured cleanliness. _A clean space, a clean mind,_ he’d preach. So Lance obeyed. Once finished, he stood back at attention in front of Lotor, determined not to be embarrassed of his nudity. Not after he’d been on display so many times already.

Lotor’s eyes burned with intensity as he assessed each and every inch of Lance. “Minimal bruising. That’s good. Turn around.”

Lance did so, keeping his hands at his sides as Lotor looked over the rest of him. Lance’s skin tingled with the feeling of it, as if he could tell exactly where Lotor’s eyes were looking at any moment. His breathing picked up, but he clenched his fists and tried to calm it once more. No use getting too worked up too fast.

“Good. Come and sit.” Lotor pushed back and spread his legs, leaving a small place for Lance to sit between them.

On only slightly trembling legs, Lance walked over and sat down, arranging himself comfortably and leaning back against Lotor’s solid chest. Purple hands trailed down Lance’s tanned skin, a gentle touch that felt just as heavy as Lotor’s gaze had been earlier. Lance closed his eyes and relaxed into it.

“Your knees over mine,” Lotor said, and damn him for sounding so unfazed.

Lance lifted his legs and draped one over each of Lotor’s knees, leaving him spread wide, his half hard cock dangling on full display. Lotor was much taller, allowing him to look down at the long line of Lance’s body with ease. Lance had the urge to cover himself but refrained, knowing he’d be scolded for it. He kept his hands out of the way, gripping the bed sheets on either side of them.

Long fingers trailed over his chest and stomach before sliding lower, teasing, tracing around Lance’s thighs and groin. And then… Lotor began to speak. “Overall, your piloting was graceful.”

That rich voice speaking praises was enough on its own to send Lance into overdrive. His chest flushed pink and he lost control of his breathing. Discovering that he had a praise kink really shouldn’t have been that surprising given his personality. Still, it was wicked of Lotor to exploit it as much as he did.

“You reacted quickly to changes during the battle. Your marksmanship was particularly impressive.”

Lance bit his lower lip to stifle a noise and his fingers gripped harder at the sheets. It took everything he had not to jerk his hips, desperate for Lotor to touch him. However, those long fingers continued to trail along his body in a light and teasing way, never giving Lance what he wanted, only occasionally flicking over the hardened nubs of his nipples.

“Your bond with the red lion is growing stronger.” At that, Lotor trailed a finger up the underside of Lance’s cock. Lance hissed and struggled to keep himself from bucking right off the bed. “The balance you are growing between your instincts and logic is making great progress. More than enough to be rewarded for.”

In so saying, Lotor at long last wrapped his fist around Lance’s now straining erection. The noise Lance made was animalistic and his hips jerked. Lotor’s other arm wrapped around his waist to keep him still. The back of his head pressed into Lotor’s shoulder, but found it solid and immobile. The two of them had similar builds, but Lotor was so, so much stronger. That fact always _did_ things for Lance.

Lotor’s fist squeezed Lance just this side of painful, his thumb swiping at the wet slit. Lance whined, desperate for more, but knowing better than to ask for it. Lotor was the one who chose how much pleasure Lance deserved for his actions. It was Lance’s task only to take and express thanks for whatever he was given.

“Your self control is also getting better,” Lotor noted as he moved his hand up and down in a painfully slow motion. Lance trembled with the effort to stay still. “Very good.”

A moan ripped from his throat, he couldn’t help it. Being held in place, Lotor’s large hand wrapped around him, the praise that lit him on fire from the inside out, it was overwhelming. His mind blipped and fizzled, struggling to stay coherent. Something about Lotor had Lance turning to putty in the Galra’s hands.

Lotor started stroking in an even rhythm, not too fast and not too slow. It was methodical, as if he was counting each time his hand slid up and back down. He likely was. Lance panted and turned his face to the side, cheek pressing into the fabric of Lotor’s robes. He wanted so badly to thrust upwards as hard and fast as his cock demanded. His legs tensed with the urge, but he kept himself still.

“I counted how many drones you shot down,” Lotor said, almost casually.

 _Shit._ Lance had no idea how many he’d shot down, but that was likely what Lotor was counting. One stroke for each drone. Would it be enough to push him over the edge? It was impossible to say. Part of him wanted to go to the practice deck after this and go through a few simulations. Maybe he could get better, learn to take down more.

Not that there was an guarantee that such a thing would be the deciding factor for his reward next session. Lotor was always changing things up to keep Lance on his toes. It worked. Lance practiced everything he could, desperate to get better at them all, just in case that was what earned him pleasure the next time he saw Lotor.

Heat and tension pooled in Lance’s stomach. He was torn between chasing it and ignoring it. He didn’t know when the stroking would stop. It would probably take him way longer at Lotor’s controlled pace to get off. There was a good chance he didn’t have enough strokes left. It was easier to bear Lotor stopping when Lance was just overwhelmingly aroused rather than right on the edge.

But what if he _could_ make it to the end? The thought of Lotor’s hand continuing to move in that same pace while Lance writhed and shot strips of white all over those long fingers… Well, that mental image wasn’t helping him keep his arousal at a manageable level _at all._ His cock twitched and he felt himself slowly beginning to climb towards that edge.

Lance was a talker, but he bit his cheek to stop himself. If he talked, he’d likely beg. Lotor must have sensed that because he pushed against the boundaries of Lance’s training. “Tell me what you did right.”

Writhing against the solid arm locked around his waist for a moment, Lance tried to focus despite the slow building orgasm and the electric tingle of his skin. “I… I shot down… t-the drones.”

“Good.” Lotors voice rumbled in his chest and Lance could feel it. That was unfair. Why did Lotor have to sound so sexy right then? “What else?”

Lance whined and precum dribbled from the tip of his cock. He wanted so badly to thrust his hips but even if he showed such a lack of self-control, Lotor’s strong arm around his waist would keep him firmly in place. “I… mistakes, I… corrected…”

“Concentrate.”

“Ah!” Lance tossed his head around, that damnable hand continuing at its steady pace. Between that and Lance trying to remember what he’d done right, it was holding his orgasm back, floating halfway to the edge and staying there. “I fixed my mistakes,” he rushed out, voice strained.

“And?”

 _Fuck,_ he really didn’t want to say the next one in the middle of his cloud of pleasure. “I ma…” He swallowed hard and pushed the words out. “I manipulated Shiro’s decision… when he paused.”

Lotor’s dropped his head in order to press his lips close to Lance’s ear. “Very good.”

“AH!” Lance jerked, the edge of orgasm finally pushing higher. “I want… I… I want…” _Shit._ He was babbling. That was bad.

“You want what?” Lotor’s voice was dark, a warning not to mess up, but also secretly hoping that Lance would.

Lance let out a long whine, his mind zeroing in on the feeling of Lotor’s hand going up and down… up… and down… “I want to be good,” Lance spoke at last, hoping that would turn things into his favor.

Lotor hummed, pleased. It was as if every sound he made had Lance’s arousal ratcheting even higher. One more pump of the hand and Lance’s chest was tight with anticipation. Another and he could feel the sharper edge of his orgasm growing. Another and his toes were curling. And then—

The hand was gone and Lance was sobbing and twisting in Lotor’s unbreakable grasp. A thousand words filled his mouth, desperate to beg for release, but he clenched his jaw and held them back. Lotor was infinitely patient as Lance finally settled down, the edge of his orgasm bleeding away, leaving him hard and throbbing but in control once more.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” Lotor asked.

Lance shivered and nodded obediently as he caught his breath.

“Lay across my lap.”

Pulling his trembling legs off Lotor’s and placing them firmly on the floor, Lance pushed himself up and carefully climbed up onto the bed and laid down. His cock sat between Lotor’s legs, the tip brushing the texture of the sheets. His ass was on full display now, giving Lotor plenty of room to work with. Lance buried his face into the bed and pulled his hands up to sit by his ears. He’d get in even more trouble if he moved them to protect himself.

“What did you do wrong?” Lotor asked again.

Lance took a deep and steadying breath. “I let my emotions get the best of me,” he said, voice somewhat muffled by the mattress.

_Smack!_

Lotors hand came down hard on Lance’s ass, causing a bright sting that faded into a palm shaped spot of heat. Lance flinched and tensed up before forcing his muscles to unclench. It would hurt more if he was clenched. Another swat landed and a small noise chriped in his throat. Lotor didn’t do any sort of warm up or slowly build the strength of his hits. No, this was meant as a punishment, which meant it needed to hurt.

“I didn’t maintain focus during battle.” Continuing unprompted would gain him points which would equal less punishment.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

The blows landed with the same methodical rhythm as the handjob prior. They maintained the exact same strength and speed, only differing in where the blows landed, making sure to cover every bit of the flesh on Lance’s ass and traveling down to his upper thighs. Lotor’s hand was big enough to cover a wide area, meaning the pain flared from multiple places, offering no respite.

“I lost control of Red.”

Lance’s backside was on fire and he was breaking out into a sweat. Pain flared through his system, making him tremble and causing him to take in great gulps of air. His mind screamed at him to move and he fought it, fists twisting in the sheets to keep himself still. He had to take it. He deserved it.

“I allowed Red to break formation!” He growled and hissed air through his teeth. He couldn’t help it. It was the easiest way to handle the pain. Lotor wasn’t phased. He stayed quiet and continued his task.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

“I-I did not con… AH! Nnn… consider the em-motional backlash o-of my teammates.”

The pain was evening out, becoming something hot and sharp and all-consuming. It filled his mind to the brink and stayed there, plateauing, kept in check by the steady and unrelenting whacks that rained down on his skin. He felt overheated and his eyes were clenched shut so hard they ached, but the pain started to fade into the background, bringing back some clarity of mind.

“I should have brought my concerns to the team leaders,” Lance gritted out.

And then, abruptly, the pain changed. It morphed into something else. The heat spread through his limbs and pooled in his groin with each blow to the crease between his ass and thighs. The heat, the tightness in his stomach, his prickling skin, the fast breaths, and the trembling limbs, it felt no different from when Lotor was stroking his cock. With the pain shoved to the back of his mind, they were all the same bodily reactions.

Just like that, Lance became aware of his cock and how it was gently swaying against the bed with each solid hit. His arousal came back full force, rising with each flare of heat and prickling pain that no longer felt like pain. His denied release returned, inexplicably climbing that edge once more, slow and sure, spurred by the scratching tease of fabric on the head of his dick.

Lance didn’t know what was happening. He’d never experienced something of the sort before. All manner of noises built in his throat and fell from his lips. He needed something to focus on. Something that would keep him steady adrift the mixed sensations of pleasure and pain.

“I should have! I should have taken advantage of change in plans while the enemy was confused!” Lance rambled rapid fire. “The enemy. They didn’t know. They didn’t know it was a mistake. I should always be assessing! I should use— use those instances to our advantage. And— and act appropriately!”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Lance all but screamed into the mattress. He’d gotten it all out! Why hadn’t it stopped yet? He needed it to stop. His cock was throbbing and his mind was shutting down. Tears were leaking out and trailing down his cheeks. It was too much. It was too intense. He felt the edge of his orgasm creeping closer and his hips squirmed, unsure if he wanted to pull away from the sensation brushing his cock or thrust further into it.

Still. Lotor kept going.

With a heaving sob of defeat, Lance begged. “No! I’m going to— I’m going to cum! I can’t… Why? I… Please!”

_Smack!_

“No!”

_Smack!_

“ _Please_!”

Nothing.

Lance breathed hard, his body shaking, the occasional sob still breaking through. His whole body felt like it was throbbing. Heat sank deep into his muscles, pooling in his belly, screaming for the release he was denied for a second time. His cock twitched and oozed, sensitive and needy. Lance’s fingers clawed at the sheets while he tried to make sense of his body.

Warm, soothing hands helped to pull Lance up. He was moved around as if he weighed hardly anything, ending with him on his knees, straddling Lotor chest to chest, Lance’s head tucked under Lotor’s chin. Lance shivered and tried to get control of his erratic emotions. Lotor’s hands soothed up and down his back until he was able to calm down.

“Why did I like it?” Lance whispered, voice still thick with tears.

“There was a chance that your training process could lead you to equate pleasure and pain.” Lotor spoke as he always did, like a teacher imparting a lesson. “I understand that it can be overwhelming at first, but it is a good thing. Your arousal will help take the edge off if you are ever captured and tortured, or injured in a fight. If you can learn to focus your pain into pleasure, even the slightest amount, it will help you keep your focus in times of need.”

That made sense. Of course there was a possible use for everything that Lotor did. Lance was always full of questions, but Lotor always had an answer. Time and again, Lotor had proven himself right. Lance had long ago stopped arguing the methods and just embraced the results. Everyone had been saying recently that he was doing so well during his missions. Of course, nobody was aware of Lance’s private tutoring.

It took time for Lance to calm down completely, but eventually he did. The warmth faded from his skin, and the urgency in his loins backed off to a simmer. His muscles released, and his breathing evened out. His mind was floating, feeling calm and relaxed, all stress, guilt, or worry was blissfully missing. His training sessions helped to keep his anxiety at bay. That in and of itself made Lotor’s methods addictive.

“I have a lesson plan made out for you today,” Lotor said, pulling a data disk from his pocket. “You will work on your reflexes and analytical strategy today. If you complete the course, you may touch yourself tonight until completion — no penalty for how many times it takes you. If you quit the course, you will abstain.”

“Yes, sir,” Lance mumbled, but didn’t move. He just nuzzled his face into Lotor’s neck and breathed in the floral musk that was seemingly natural to altean-galra body chemistry.

Long fingers ran soothingly through Lance’s hair, over and over, indulging Lance’s need for touch and affection. “You did very well today, my pet. I am proud of you.”

Lance smiled, his whole body filling up with contentment. “Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lancelot is probably my fav ship. They're my two favorite characters and they go so well together. <3
> 
> Dunno why it's taken me this damn long to write my biggest kink (orgasm denial), but I'm happy it's these two who popped my cherry. ^.^
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
